Love is Everything
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Um novo perigo ronda Storybrooke e coloca a vida de todos em perigo. Será que Emma e Regina conseguirão viver uma história de amor com todos os perigos que rondam a cidade? Swan Queen


Emma nunca fora de ter hábitos matutinos. Era muito mais confortável para a loira trocar o dia pela noite, afinal a vida que levava em Boston a fazia passar todas as noites em claro. E, por conseguinte passava a maior parte de seu dia dormindo. Tudo isso mudara quando Henry apareceu em sua vida e com isso veio outra rotina e novas responsabilidades.

Ser mãe era algo que ela não se via apta a ser, mas Henry aparecera em sua vida de forma inesperada e a loira já não se via mais sendo outra coisa. Mudara-se para Storybrooke e conseguiu outro emprego. E seus hábitos mudaram. Deixou para trás as noites em claro, pois seu trabalho como xerife na pacata cidade de Storybrooke lhe obrigava a acordar cedo todos os dias.

Naquele dia em especial a loira entrou na lanchonete com cara de poucos amigos e logo optou por sentar-se numa mesa afastada das outras. Minutos depois Ruby senta-se a sua frente. Não que isso fosse novidade, porque a morena sempre lhe roubava a atenção para lhe contar de todas as fofocas da cidade. Quer dizer, para falar sobre Regina. Emma nunca fora de se interessar pela vida de ninguém, mas de uns tempos para cá ela queria saber sobre todos os passos da morena. Emma ainda não compreendia sobre seu súbito interesse sobre a vida de Regina, mas só de saber pela garçonete que a prefeita da cidade estava bem já lhe dava uma alegria que ela não sabia explicar.

Só que naquele dia Ruby estava diferente. O rosto da morena demonstrava uma preocupação, como há muito tempo Emma não via. A garçonete olhou com cautela para os lados enquanto tentava encontrar suas palavras para iniciar um diálogo com Emma.

– Ruby... Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – questionou a loira enquanto bebericava o café que a garçonete lhe ofereceu logo em seguida.

– Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Já faz algum tempo que eu estou farejando algo diferente na cidade e tem ficado mais forte ultimamente. – disse a garçonete num sussurro que mesmo Emma estando perto de Ruby teve que se esforçar para poder escutar. – Acho que tem algo de errado com Belle. – completou com preocupação em seu olhar.

– O que poderia estar acontecendo com Belle? – questionou Emma enquanto dava mais um gole em seu café. – Eu a vi ontem e não parecia ter nada de suspeito com ela.

– Emma, eu não sei... Mas, o comportamento dela está esquisito. Não me pergunte como eu sei disso. Apena é algo que meu instinto está gritando.

_Uma semana atrás_

_A magia em Storybrooke funcionava de maneira diferente. Esta constatação não saía da cabeça de Gold e essa magia conseguia exercer um estranho poder sobre ele. Ele não sabia explicar porque se sentia tão atraído por este tipo de magia, mas cada vez mais ele queria explorar cada particularidade mágica que a cidade possuía._

_Através de várias análises o senhor das trevas notava que a magia naquela cidade era diferente, e em muitas das vezes perigosa demais. Ele descumpriu seus próprios conselhos. Toda magia tem um preço, mas a tentação de descobrir o que a magia criada em Storybrooke poderia lhe proporcionar era mais forte que tudo._

_Se tudo desse certo ele conseguiria criar uma poção de transfiguração. Um dia aquilo ainda seria muito útil para ele. Com tantas pessoas naquela cidade a pessoa com que ele negociaria aquela poção apareceria em sua loja. E seus planos dariam certo. Isso se não tivesse ocorrido uma pequena explosão durante o procedimento. Acidentalmente um dos líquidos acabou sendo derramado por todo o corpo do feiticeiro. A princípio nada acontecera._

_Gold pegou uma toalha que estava em cima de outra mesa e ele limpou todos os fluídos que tinham respingado sobre sua roupa. Chegou à conclusão que já tinha trabalhado por demais aquela noite e saiu daquele ambiente. Trancou a porta do porão. Assim que saiu foi em direção à sala onde sua esposa o esperava._

_– Trabalhando muito meu amor? – questionou a moça de belos olhos azuis com a voz adocicada por demais._

_– Belle, eu ando trabalhando demais. Mas, agora não é momento para isso. – disse Gold puxando a moça para si lhe dando um beijo ardente. Belle estranhou, pois seu marido estava diferente dos outros dias. Havia algo diferente em seu olhar que a moça não conseguiu identificar. Como se tivesse um brilho quase doentio em suas pupilas._

_– Está tudo bem? – perguntou a moça se afastando bruscamente de seu contato com ele. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está diferente dos outros dias. Sinto algo diferente em você._

_– Belle, meu amor... Não tem nada de errado comigo. Aliás, eu nunca estive melhor. Agora vamos continuar de onde paramos? – disse o senhor das trevas levando a mulher em direção aos seus aposentos._

Emma resolveu dar uma investigada em Belle para poder ver se havia mudado alguma coisa em seu comportamento. Discretamente entrou na biblioteca e viu a moça com um sorriso adorável em seu rosto explicando a um grupo de adolescentes onde ficava alguma sessão de livros que Emma não conseguiu escutar por conta da distância que estava.

Certamente não havia nada de errado com Belle. Pelo menos nada gritante a primeira vista. Saiu dali imersa em pensamentos e decidiu que investigaria a moça por mais alguns dias, afinal a xerife confiava nos instintos de Ruby que nunca lhe deixaram na mão. Subitamente um vento mais frio correu pela sua espinha que desapareceu da mesma maneira que havia surgido. Perdida em seus devaneios ela chocou-se com outra pessoa que parecia estar andando apressada pela rua.

– Desculpe-me o transtorno... Com toda certeza eu não estava prestando atenção no caminho. – disse Emma se abaixando para pegar os vários papéis que haviam se esparramado pelo chão. Quando a loira se preparava para se levantar se deparou com Regina que também tinha se agachado para apanhar seus papéis. Emma por alguns segundos se esqueceu de que estava fazendo ao perceber que a morena a observava com seus intensos olhos castanhos. – Regina... Desculpe-me mais uma vez.

– Não há problema Miss Swan. – disse a morena que tentou se levantar e não conseguiu sair de seu lugar porque Emma a segurou gentilmente pelo seu braço.

– Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer que é Emma. – disse a xerife sentindo uma espécie de conforto ao segurar em Regina. Era uma boa sensação que se Emma pudesse nunca largaria os braços da morena. – Não precisamos dessas formalidades. Não depois de tudo o que passamos juntas pelo bem de Henry. Você pode não ser totalmente confortável com isso, mas somos a família dele. As mães dele.

– Emma... Não há problema, aliás, eu também estava apressada e certamente também não prestei atenção no caminho que fazia. – disse Regina claramente constrangida. – Emma, você pode soltar o meu braço, por favor? – questionou Regina ficando um pouco ruborizada com o contato de Emma com sua pele.

– Oh... – foi apenas o que Emma disse ao liberar o braço de Regina. – Perdão por isso... Não era minha intenção te machucar. – completou a loira observando Regina levemente massagear seu braço.

Qualquer movimento que a morena fazia contribuía para que Emma visse a mulher de uma maneira que ela nunca havia visto antes. Não de forma superficial, como sempre todos a viam. E sim a Regina complexa, mas que ao mesmo tempo conseguia carregar uma inocência pueril. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela demonstrava certa resistência ao ter contato com outras pessoas dava para se notar a carência e a necessidade que ela tinha de ser cuidada.

E nesse momento tudo o que Emma queria era puxar Regina para si e cuidar dela. E delicadamente Emma passou uma de suas mãos pelo rosto de Regina e logo notou o corpo da mulher se enrijecer com o contato, mas como ela não se afastou bruscamente Emma tomou isso como um sinal para que continuasse. Colou seus lábios com o de Regina em um beijo. O que tinha começado simples adquiriu uma intensidade, mas logo Regina tomara consciência do que tinha acontecido e afastou-se de Emma.

– Isso não era para ter acontecido. – disparou Regina enquanto tentava se recompor, mas o que não adiantou muita coisa, porque o beijo de Emma mexeu com ela mais do que ela poderia supor. – Esse beijo foi um erro que não deverá se repetir. – finalizou com uma voz trêmula enquanto se afastava da loira.

– Regina... – gritou a loira. – Eu... Eu sinto muito por tudo isso ter acontecido. Mas, nós precisamos conversar. Não podemos deixar esse assunto sem resolver. – Regina... – Emma tentou gritar para a morena, porém não adiantou nada porque logo Regina tinha sumido de sua vista.

Emma passou suas mãos pelos seus lábios e deixou um leve sorriso transparecer em seu rosto. Beijar Regina tinha sido melhor que ela esperava. Sentia-se como tivesse com borboletas em seu estômago e uma sensação de calma se apoderou de seu corpo como há muito tempo ela não se sentia.

Um banho era tudo o que precisava para espairecer e esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde. Ou pelo menos era nisso que Regina queria se segurar a qualquer custo, mas a todo o momento se recordava dos lábios de Emma em contato com os seus e a forma que o beijo dado pela loira preenchia seu coração. Ame novamente. Passou tanto tempo fugindo dessa afirmativa e consequentemente se distanciava de sua felicidade. Será que isso que lhe traria o seu final feliz? Será que encontrando alguém que lhe desse amor e carinho viveria a vida de seus sonhos?

Regina deitou-se em sua cama com vestígio de suas lágrimas ainda existentes em seu rosto. Aquele beijo tinha mexido com ela de uma forma que ela nunca pensaria. Passou tantos anos se escondendo do amor e ele tinha dado as caras não importando o quanto ela fugisse. Nunca mais Regina tinha se visto apaixonada por alguém, mas com Emma era diferente. Sentia-se bem apenas estando ao seu lado, mas seu medo de se entregar a impedia de se jogar de corpo e alma aos sentimentos que transbordavam em seu coração.

Emma não saía de seus pensamentos por nenhum segundo sequer. Regina tentou se distrair, mas o sorriso da loira era apenas o que conseguia enxergar. Tudo o que acontecera parecia ainda estar tão vivo que se Regina fechasse seus olhos ela ainda se lembraria do beijo que Emma tinha lhe dado. Tudo isso tinha lhe transmitido uma paz que há muito tempo ela não sentia. Mas, ela fugiu como sempre que fazia em sua vida. Era como ainda pudesse escutar a voz de Emma chamando pelo seu nome, mas não tivera coragem de olhar para trás.

A forma gentil como ela a tinha beijado e o jeito que sua mão delicadamente fazia carinho por seu rosto a fez se sentir amada novamente. Por mais que ela tentasse esconder um sorriso constante não saía de seu rosto. Parecia que Emma tinha o dom de lhe fazer bem e não importavam as circunstâncias. A essa altura Regina já estava quase adormecendo segurando com força um travesseiro junto a si, pois lhe dava impressão de estar abraçada a Emma. Assim suas pálpebras pesadas se fecharam e ela entrou em um mundo de sonhos onde a protagonista era a xerife.

Passaram-se alguns dias desde o ocorrido naquela tarde, mas para Emma tudo se arrastava e o tempo parecia se prolongar mais que o normal. E tinha Regina, que fazia questão de não encontrar a loira pelas ruas da cidade. Os encontros ocasionais se reduziram a nada e Emma sofria com a saudade que sentia da morena. Até quando tinham que resolver algo sobre Henry elas não se encontravam e era tudo resolvido por e-mails ou então por intermédio dos pais de Emma. Essa era a forma de Regina lidar com situações que fugiam de seu controle e a xerife nada podia fazer em relação a isso.

Além de todo o seu trabalho como xerife, Emma continuava investigando Belle, para ver se mudava alguma coisa no comportamento da moça de olhos claros. Talvez Ruby dessa vez tivesse cometido algum engano ou algo do tipo, mas a loba toda vez que via Emma reforçava sua preocupação com a bibliotecária.

Se antes do tal beijo Emma já nutria certa preocupação com Regina, agora depois do beijo a morena não saía mais de seus pensamentos. Emma sempre teve medo de se entregar tudo o que era novo, mas com Regina isso não aconteceu e cada vez mais a vontade de Emma era se entregar a essa paixão que parecia ser a única coisa certa a se fazer.

Emma fora despertada de seu sono com seu celular tocando insistentemente. Ela bufou um pouco irritada ao ver a hora. Será que nem em seu dia de folga ela teria algum sossego?

– Emma... – a voz de Ruby soara distante do outro lado da linha.

– Ruby... – respondeu Emma sonolenta. – Você sabe que horas são? Sete horas da manhã e é minha folga.

– Eu sei... – ponderou a loba antes de prosseguir. – Eu não estaria te ligando se o assunto não fosse sério.

– Leroy foi preso por estar bêbado e importunando metade da cidade? – questionou a loira com ironia.

– É Belle... – pausou Ruby antes de encontrar suas palavras novamente. – Aconteceu algo com ela. Quer dizer, com o que restou dela. Ela não é a mesma Emma.

– Como assim ela não é a mesma? – perguntou Emma se levantando imediatamente. – O que aconteceu com ela?

– Não é de hoje que eu venho notando algo de estranho nela, mas hoje manifestou. Eu não sei explicar o que poderia ter acontecido com ela. Ela virou um monstro Emma. – respondeu Ruby com sua voz embargada por causa de suas lágrimas.

– Ruby... Eu já estou indo te encontrar e assim veremos o que fazer com Belle.

– Eu a prendi numa das celas, mas parece que ela vai conseguir colocar abaixo. – comentou com desespero. – Ela está com uma força sobrenatural.

– Te encontro daqui a quinze minutos. – disse Emma se despedindo da loba e em seguida se arrumando para trabalhar.

– Como ela se transformou nisso? – perguntou Emma enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da delegacia. – Se eu não tivesse colocado magia na cela ela teria entortado as barras da cela com as próprias mãos. Isso não parece normal. Até parece aqueles filmes trash de zumbis.

– Zumbi? Você está falando sério Emma? – disse Ruby zombando do que a xerife tinha falado.

– Sei que são coisas só de filmes. Mas, olha só no que ela se transformou e não venha me dizer que isso é normal. Ela não tem controle nenhum sobre ela. E se você reparar bem no rosto dela verá que ela perdeu a cor natural e está com aspecto bem mais pálido que o normal e com olheiras gritantes. Dá uma olhada também nas mãos dela. Há garras. Ela é um perigo a todos. – falou Emma enquanto prestava atenção em Belle e seu comportamento agressivo que não apaziguava por nenhum momento. – É a única explicação. Será que todos esses filmes sobre zumbi que assisti me valerão de alguma coisa?

– Será que está acontecendo algo no estilo? Zumbis? Ainda parece tão surreal toda esta história. – pensou Ruby ao ouvir tudo o que Emma lhe contara. – Se bem que durante dias notei algo diferente em Belle. Já estava até achando que tinha alço errado com meu faro. Não até que recebi a ligação contando sobre Belle.

– Precisamos agir com cautela e nesse início não comentar com isso com ninguém. Não quero causar histeria coletiva na cidade. Primeiro precisamos saber com certeza o que está acontecendo em Storybrooke. – raciocinou Emma enquanto tentava montar as peças deste estranho quebra-cabeça. – Belle machucou alguém enquanto ela estava neste estado?

– Sim... – respondeu Ruby apreensiva. – Você acha que as pessoas que ela machucou também ficarão assim?

– Se for alguma coisa tipo zumbi... Eu receio que sim.

– Parece que a situação fugiu de nosso controle. – foi assim que Regina iniciou uma reunião do conselho da cidade. – Precisamos arranjar um jeito de conter o que está acontecendo.

Por mais que eles tentassem conter o número de infectados por aquele estranho vírus acontecia o contrário e parecia cada vez mais se multiplicar. A cidade entrou em estado de alerta e fora aconselhado a todos os habitantes não saírem de suas casas. E se fosse necessário para alguém sair de sua casa que o fizesse com o máximo de cautela porque se tudo continuasse do jeito que se encaminhava a cidade seria exterminada em pouco tempo.

As ruas que já não tinham muito movimento se tornaram cada vez mais desertas e apenas as pessoas infectadas andavam por Storybrooke causando transtorno e destruindo tudo o que encontravam pela frente.

Pela primeira vez em casos extremos Emma poderia usar seu instrumento de trabalho para se defender. Um único tiro na testa era a única forma de se parar os zumbis da cidade. Por causa do lobo Ruby e Granny eram imunes a esse vírus e elas sempre que podiam atiravam nos mortos vivos que caminhavam por Storybrooke. Com lágrimas em seus olhos Mary Margareth tinha dado um tiro certeiro na testa de Leroy e assim acontecia com cada um dos infectados que eles conseguiam exterminar.

Tinha sido feito um esquema para acontecer a reunião na prefeitura, mas mesmo assim ninguém estava seguro. Logo o barulho ao redor indicava que eles estavam perto e que tentariam invadir o que só não acontecia porque Regina tinha colocado um feitiço protetor na prefeitura.

Gold anteriormente tinha confessado que este surto em Storybrooke tinha começado depois de uma explosão numa das poções que ele estava trabalhando. Ele explicou que o líquido tinha caído sobre ele e como não aconteceu nada ele desconsiderou até Belle ter apresentado estranhos sintomas e ter sido exterminada. O pior de tudo era ele ter o vírus e ser imune e ter causado a morte de Belle. E desde então ele tinha se trancado em sua casa e de lá ele só sairia com um antídoto. Era o que Belle gostaria que ele fizesse. E ele faria.

Não fora decidido muita coisa naquela reunião o que alarmava a todos. Não era o futuro que eles imaginavam viver. Sempre com medo de ter que exterminar alguém. E essa falta de respostas era o que deixava a situação mais tensa do que já era.

Tudo o que aconteceu forçou Emma e Regina ficarem mais tempo juntas. Apesar de que o beijo que aconteceu entre as duas era sempre deixado de lado. Por Emma ela já teria entrado nesse assunto há mais tempo, só que ela tinha receio da reação de Regina e naquele momento o que elas precisavam eram trabalhar em conjunto como sempre elas fizeram em situações extremas.

Regina retomou as aulas de magia com Emma, afinal ela não confiava na loira andando por Storybrooke apenas com uma arma de fogo. As munições poderiam acabar e Emma ficaria sem se defender e só de imaginar alguma coisa acontecendo a ela deixava Regina transtornada. A cada dia mais ela sentia vontade de se entregar ao amor que sentia por Emma, mas o medo ainda era algo que a impedia mesmo com todos correndo perigo diariamente.

Até que um dia aconteceu o que nenhuma das duas mulheres queria. O temor de ser infectado se tornou realidade e num momento de descuido Regina tinha sido arranhada por um daqueles zumbis. Regina olhou para seus braços arranhados por alguns segundos e pensou que seu destino fora selado. E Emma teria que matá-la. Ela fez uma barreira mágica para protegê-los enquanto ela iria convencer a loira a fazer o que fosse preciso.

– Regina... – gritou Emma desesperada ao ver a cena. – Ele... Ele te arranhou? – questionou com temor.

– Sim... – respondeu a morena com lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. – Não tem mais jeito Emma. Você tem que me matar enquanto há tempo.

– Eu não posso te matar Regina. – disse Emma de forma categórica. – Simplesmente eu não posso.

– Eu sei que não quer fazer isso, mas é preciso. Eu sou uma ameaça a todos. – Regina aos prantos pegou uma arma e fez Emma aponta-la em direção a sua cabeça. –E duplamente. Eu tenho magia e nem quero imaginar o estrago que eu vou fazer.

– Tem que ter um jeito Regina... – suplicava para a morena enquanto abaixava sua arma para longe da testa de Regina.

– Infelizmente não há nenhum jeito para isso. Você tem que matar o quanto antes. – implorou Regina. – Eu não quero fazer mal a meu filho. Não posso condená-lo a esse destino.

– Emma... – Mary Margareth se manifestara pela primeira vez. – Ela tem razão. Você tem que matá-la. Será o seguro para todos.

– Não! Eu não quero ter que fazer isso. Eu não quero te matar Regina.

– Emma, você tem que fazer isso. Olha ao seu redor e veja o que você vê. – a visão turva da loira por causa de suas lágrimas focalizou o ambiente ao seu redor. Elas foram protegidas por uma barreira mágica, mas que não a impediam de ver o caos que se instalara em Storybrooke. – Você viu o estrago que está acontecendo. Esses zumbis tem uma força sobre-humana e eu com magia farei um estrago maior que esse. Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Logo perderei minha razão e começarei a atacar as pessoas que eu amo.

– Emma... Infelizmente ela tem razão. – disse Mary Margareth com pesar em seu olhar. – Não podemos arriscar.

– Você bem que queria que ela fosse morta. – gritou Emma com raiva para sua mãe.

– Emma, não diga isso. Você sabe que muita coisa mudou entre a gente e que por várias vezes deixamos nossas rivalidades de lado para proteger nossos entes queridos. – comentou a morena de cabelos curtos com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu nunca matei tantas pessoas Emma. Mas, é necessário. Emma, eu tive que matar várias pessoas. Leroy me ajudou quando eu mais precisei e mesmo assim tive que dar um tiro em sua cabeça. Agora não venha me falar que eu quero Regina morta. Eu apenas estou concordando com ela porque não vejo nenhuma saída. Ela está infectada.

Emma ainda segurava a arma em suas mãos que agora estavam trêmulas. Ela demorou tanto tempo para encontrar o amor e agora ela perderia Regina antes mesmo de algo mais sério acontecer entre as duas. Ela não poderia fazer planos para conquistar Regina e entrar no coração da morena. Não veria o sorriso tímido da morena quando a elogiasse. Isso que mais lhe doía. Regina tinha se isolado num canto qualquer e tinha seu olhar perdido em algum ponto no horizonte. O olhar entristecido da morena de olhos castanhos tão intensos a matava por dentro e não teria nada que ela pudesse fazer para acabar com aquele sofrimento.

– Emma, você não poderá adiar mais este momento por muito tempo. Sinto que estou perdendo minha razão e logo não serei mais responsável por mim.

– Não... – gritou para a morena. – Tem que ter um jeito. Eu vou te salvar. – disse colocando suas mãos sobre o rosto já pálido de Regina.

– Emma... – soluçou. – Por favor, faça o necessário. Mate-me. Não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar minha solução. Eu terei que abrir mão de tudo antes que eu seja um perigo para minha família – disse a morena com voz vacilante. Ela não tinha mais a imponência de antes, e para falar verdade a voz de Regina já estava bem rouca e em questão de pouco tempo já teria se modificado totalmente.

– Henry, ele irá sentir falta da mãe dele. Que é você.

– Emma, eu tenho certeza que você será uma mãe maravilhosa para ele...

– Mas, eu não sou você Regina. – disse interrompendo Regina. – Eu nunca poderei ser pro nosso filho a mãe que você é.

– Emma... Por favor, não torne mais difícil para mim do que já está sendo. Dói eu ter que escolher morrer e saber que nunca mais poderei sentir o abraço de Henry.

– Vamos para algum lugar... Só eu e você. – propôs Emma.

– Eu não acho que seja o melhor a se fazer... Vamos, acabe com isso o quanto antes. – mais uma vez Regina fez que a arma de Emma mirasse para sua cabeça.

– Eu faço isso Regina, mas antes você precisa ir comigo. – disse Emma puxando Regina pelas suas mãos.

– Onde estamos indo? – questionou Regina. – Você é maluca sabia?

– Sim, eu sei. Mas, eu sou maluca por você. Só por você.

Regina e Emma sumiram numa nuvem roxa de magia e logo ambas as mulheres estavam sentadas perto do lugar onde ficava o antigo castelo de Henry. Não falaram nada por algum tempo e apenas admiravam o mar de mãos dadas. Emma olhava para Regina e a morena tentava disfarçar as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

– Regina... Não é errado admitir suas fraquezas. Eu sei que está com medo.

– Estou morrendo de medo. Como eu nunca senti em minha vida. – admitiu Regina enquanto encarava os olhos verdes de Emma. – Como lidar com isso? Como fazer esse medo desaparecer?

– Eu estarei com você. Sempre. Eu te amo Regina. – disse Emma colocando as mãos sobre o rosto de Regina.

– Não Emma. Por favor, não fale isso. Se eu fosse você já teria me matado. Não quero colocar sua vida em risco. – a morena se afastou de Emma. Tinha medo do que faria caso perdesse sua razão totalmente e acabasse de alguma forma ferindo a mulher que amava.

– Eu sei que você tem medo de se apaixonar, mas sinto que você ficou mexida com aquele beijo que nós demos. E eu não desistirei de nós duas.

– Eu... Eu também te amo Emma. Mas, fiquei com tanto medo de me machucar que eu fugi depois que nos beijamos. Tentei te afastar o máximo que eu pude até que tudo isso aconteceu e eu tive que conviver com você todos esses dias. E o amor que eu sinto por você crescia cada vez mais que quase não cabia dentro de meu coração. – falou Regina chorando copiosamente enquanto colocava suas mãos sobre seu rosto. Chorar em público mesmo em momentos como esse era algo que a incomodava por demais. – Mas, agora não vejo mais nenhuma solução. Eu vou morrer. Nós não poderemos mais ficar juntas. E eu confio em você para que cuide de Henry. Emma, eu quero que seja feliz com ele e que o futuro de vocês seja maravilhoso. Creio que seja a hora de tudo terminar.

– Antes... Eu quero um último beijo. Regina, eu preciso disso. – suplicou a loira andando em direção a Regina.

– Eu não posso deixar que você faça isso. Não posso te condenar a isso Emma. – comentou com um pouco de raiva. – Eu sinto que eu não sou mais quem eu sou. Eu sinto vontade de fazer coisas terríveis, como se eu já tivesse perdido o controle. Eu quero te empurrar longe e te arranhar toda. Eu estou tão confusa. Não sei o que fazer e nem como agir. Minha parte racional só pode desejar morrer antes que seja tarde demais.

Emma pegou Regina pelos braços e sem esperar qualquer reação da morena a beijou. Ali não importava Regina estar infectada. Somente o amor existente entre as duas que falava cada vez mais alto. Uma sensação de dormência perpassou todo o corpo de Regina e ela perdera as forças em seu corpo caindo desacordada nos braços de Emma.

– Regina... – gritou Emma enquanto segurava a morena desmaiada em seus braços. – Por favor, reaja. – o desespero tomou conta de seu corpo.

Emma não pensou duas vezes. Tomou Regina em seus braços e se teletransportou junto com Regina para onde todos estavam. Emma apareceu com Regina em seus braços dentro da barreira protetora onde todos se encontravam.

– Emma... – disse Mary Margareth tirando Emma de seu torpor. – Regina... Ela... Ela está morta?

– Eu não sei. – comentou Emma com sua voz vacilando. – Eu não tive coragem de verificar. Estávamos nos beijando e ela...

– Beijando? Como assim Emma? – questionou Mary nervosamente. – E correndo o risco de se infectar? E beijando... Ela?

– É uma longa história... Eu só quero saber se ela está bem. Não quero agora que ninguém questione sobre o nosso beijo. – Emma colocou Regina deitada no chão e Mary colocou seus dedos sobre o pescoço da morena e lá constatou que ainda existiam batimentos cardíacos.

– Emma... Ela está viva. Estou sentindo seus batimentos.

– Como acordá-la então? – perguntou Emma desesperada. – Regina, eu te amo. – disse não se preocupando com o que iriam falar. Queria apenas que sua Regina ficasse bem.

Duas pálpebras lentamente começaram a se mexer e Regina abriu seus olhos. Seu rosto antes pálido tinha conseguido voltar a sua coloração normal. As olheiras haviam desaparecido. Regina estava do mesmo jeito que antes. De alguma forma ela tinha sido curada daquele vírus.

– Emma... – falou Regina fracamente. – Você me curou. Eu não via mais salvação para minha vida até que você me pegou desprevenida e me beijou. E agora... – fora interrompida por suas lágrimas que escorriam insistentemente e ela não fez nenhuma questão de secá-las. Eram lágrimas de felicidade ao saber que tinha conseguido uma nova chance em sua vida. E agora ela não iria mais deixar que seu medo de se entregar ao amor a atrapalhasse. – Eu não me sinto como antes. Foi como se tudo tivesse ido embora. Aquela sensação opressora que sentia ao perceber que minha razão cada vez mais ia me abandonando já não existe mais. Eu estou curada. Só estou aqui porque não desistiu de mim em nenhum momento. Confiou em mim quando eu tinha deixado de acreditar. – terminou Regina puxando Emma para um beijo apaixonado.

– Deixa ver se eu entendi. – interrompeu Mary enquanto andava de um lado para outro. – Se Emma beijou Regina e a salvou desse estranho vírus isso significa que vocês são amores verdadeiros uma da outra. Então... – parou abruptamente e gritou. – Já sei como resolver tudo isso.

– O que você está sugerindo Mary? – questionou Emma olhando para Mary com curiosidade.

– Claro... Ela está sugerindo que se um amor verdadeiro me salvou disso tudo que talvez uma poção feita através do amor verdadeiro salvaria todos os infectados da cidade. – concluiu Regina.

– O amor verdadeiro é a magia mais poderosa de todas. – disse Emma puxando Regina para mais um beijo. – Eu te amo Regina.

– Eu também te amo Emma. Obrigada por me salvar.


End file.
